Dreams and Love Scenes
by Lifespassion
Summary: Draco and Hermione on a beach...Draco and Hermione on a bed...Draco and Hermione doing bondage...Draco and Hermione...enough said (One shots) Full warnings within. Lots of lust and love
1. Table Of Contents

**Welcome to my Fanfiction. Thanks for stopping by.**

**This Fanfiction is a collection of chapters that serve as alternative endings and chapters for other stories I am writing. That being said, each one can stand as a 'One-shot' on its own as I have popped a little paragraph to set the scene for each one. So without further ramblings, here is the table of contents.**

**Chapters will have individual triggar warnings but all chapters may contain, sex violence, sexual assault, attempted rape etc. Please pay attention to each chapters warning and do not read if the subject matter makes you uncomfortable.**

**Thanks so much and please enjoy. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated.**

* * *

**Table of Contents:**

**Chapter 1: Table of Contents  
**(Aka what you are reading right now)**  
**

**Chapter 2: The First Dream**  
(A Fun smutty scene on a beach) taken and adapted from chapter 3/5 "The Wand" from my fanfic "Left Behind."

**Chapter 3: A Heroic Rescue**  
(Sweet Rescue and gentle bonding) Alternative sweet scene Chapter 4/6 "The Cellar' from my fanfic. "Left Behind"

**Chapter 4: All Tied Up- Part 1**  
(BDSM conversation and Flirtation) Very Alternative scene of 5-6/8 "The Sleeping Arrangements" from "Left Behind"

**Chapter 5: All Tied up- Part 2**  
(BDSM conversation, flirtation and very light bondage.) Continuation of "All Tied up Part 1" (see above)

**Chapter 6: The Second Dream**  
(Another fun, yet different, set of sexy-time on a beach) Taken and adapted from Chapter 7/9 "The notes" from my fanfic. "Left Behind"

* * *

**This Index will be updated as chapters are added.**


	2. The First Dream

**Warning: Mature content-sex...and smut and fluff and more. Don't read if you don't enjoy that.**

* * *

**Story Title: The first Dream**

**Premise for scene: _Voldemort is Holding Hermione Hostage at the Malfoy Mansion._**

* * *

Draco was Hermione's only ally in a room full of enemies and she had no idea that was the case. She had no way of knowing that the tall blond boy in front of her was, secretly, trying to save her life. His gaze was drawn to the corner as Greyback and the other death eaters started to rouse from thier places on the floor.

_Get her out of here, _his conscience ordered.

Draco reached out towards Hermione and she recoiled from his touch.

_I'm trying to help you, please don't make this harder._ Draco pleaded with her silently. If she saw anything in his eyes she was choosing to ignore it. Draco scowled. _Stubborn witch._

"Take her down to the dungeon," said Lucius trying to pull himself neatly together. He smoothed out his hair with a shaking hand. "Make sure she doesn't get out."

Draco turned to Hermione.

"You can walk or I can levitate you there," he said simply.

Granger didn't respond. Draco reached for her to help her up and she clawed at his hand. Draco hissed in pain. _You deserved that_. He waved the wand and she rose in the held captive by the invisible bonds of the magic. She fought uselessly against the restraints. Draco walked her down the corridor and down the steps to the cellar.

Draco turned the wand to unlock the door and the spell holding Hermione dropped and so did Hermione. She landed on her feet and immediately turned to run. Draco caught her pinning her against the stairs. She beat at his chest and pinned her arms beneath him.

"Let me go."

"No."

"Let me go!"

"I can't!" he bellowed at her and she froze. "Don't you understand?" he shook his head and spoke quietly. "I can't let you go. You are _his_ prisoner."

Granger slumped in Draco's arms and turned her face away. She suddenly felt so soft in his arms. He became acutely aware of how his body was pressed up against hers and pulled back before she could notice his body's reaction. He pushed away the desire to scoop her up in his arms and carry her away from the horrors of his life.

He lifted Granger with the wand and brought her into the cellar. Finding a clean dry spot he laid her down gently. She wouldn't look at him. He didn't blame her.

"You can't escape," he said.

She didn't respond.

"Try not to hurt yourself when you try anyways." Draco turned and left locking the door behind him.

* * *

That Night when Draco lay down to sleep his dreams took him in a very different direction. Instead of his usual nightmares about the tower, or the horrors Voldemort had committed in his house, he found himself on a peaceful beach...

The moon was so bright it made the stars seem dim. Hermione stood there, silhouetted in silver light, her curly hair a fuzzy halo around her head. A soft, knee-length dress flowed around her clinging gently to her skin.

Draco reached for her touching her bare shoulder lightly. She turned to him, eyes wide and open and peaceful. No pain or hate clouded them. She looked at him and a small smile touched the corner of her mouth. Draco reached up gently and slid his hand from her shoulder up to her neck. Her skin was so soft, so warm.

His hand gently wove into her gorgeous mane. He could smell the soft scent of her shampoo. He closed his eyes and inhaled. When he opened them she was still looking up at him, chin tilted upwards. Her lips parted and he bowed his head to kiss her.

Hermione responded her mouth opening to him.

Draco groaned and pulled her closer against him. His body began to harden for her, enjoying the feel of her in his arms.

"Granger," he breathed her name.

"Yes Malfoy?" she asked and pulled back looking up at him.

"What are we doing here?"

"Enjoying ourselves," she answered coyly. "Or at Least I was," she reached down between them to the front of his swimming trucks and her hand cupped the hardness she found there. "Looks like you were too."

Draco groaned at the contact and pushed her down onto the sandy beach.

"You are a sexy thing," he said dropping a kiss to her shoulder. "Is this what you've been hiding at school?" he moved his mouth to the exposed skin between her breasts. "I remember catching a glimpse of these at the ball," he dropped another kiss and she arched underneath him. Draco shifted so that his hips were pinning her down into the sand," she seemed to enjoy it-the weight of him on top-being trapped beneath him because she responded by fisting her hands in his hair and dragging his head back up to her mouth.

Draco kissed her hungry mouth giving her what she wanted.

He lifted a hand to her breast and began to massage it softly running his hand over her nipple.

"No," she said turning her head away.

Draco stopped.

Granger growled.

"I didn't mean no like that I meant no, don't be gentle. I want this Draco. I want you. Its a yes for that. I want you to fuck me. Hard. Don't play around."

Her words went straight to Draco's dick and he felt a drop of pre-cum answer her.

"Fuck yes," he said and lifted her up turning her over so she was on all fours. He reached between her and found the wetness there. He slipped a finger inside the tight heat and groaned. "You are so tight. So hot."

"Hot for you," she said glancing over her shoulder. "Come on Malfoy. Fuck me like you've always wanted to."

Draco pushed down his trunks, not bothering to take them off and pushed aside her bikini bottoms placing the head of his penis at her entrance.

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitating for a moment.

Granger growled and reached behind to cover his hand with her own and she pushed back impailing herself on his length.

They both moaned as he sank to the hilt. She was so tight he felt his eyes want to cross.

"Fuck," he groaned.

"That's the idea," she said breathlessly.

Draco grabbed hold of her hips and started moving. Beneath him Hermione pushed back against him.

"Harder," she egged him on and Draco obliged slamming into her.

She moaned and then her body clamped tight around him and her back arched up.

"Fuuuuck..." she cried out spasming in orgasm.

Draco groaned and his fingers dug deep into her hips as he pumped into her the sensation of her orgasm rippling though him and triggering his own.

Draco woke to find his hand on himself and his blankets sticky.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter folks. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**The dream scene is taken and extended from "Chapter 3: The Wand" of my Fanfiction "Left Behind" written as if Draco did not wake up from his first dream of Hermione but experienced it through to the ahem...finish. I hope you enjoyed-please review and let me know, and if you want to know more about the story and less smut go check out that fiction otherwise you can stay tuned here fore the nice and naughty bits. Cheers.**


	3. A Heroic Rescue

**Trigger warning. This scene contains an attempted rape (Not Draco) and a RESCUE. (Hero Draco) Please skip this chapter if it's not something you can handle. There will be sweet fluff and total Smut in later chapters, but this one is dark then sweet.**

* * *

**Story Title: A Heroic Rescue**

*****Premise for this scene: _Hermione is a captive at the Malfoy Mansion and is down in the Cellar trying to figure out a way to escape and get back to her friends. Draco is upstairs._**

* * *

It had taken Hermione a half an hour working away to free herself from the bonds the previous night. When she was done she was thankful for the bulk of them and used them as a pillow since there was nothing else around.

She slept little on the cool floor. When she woke she was hungry and no one came with food or water. She regretted yelling at Draco when he had brought her food. Maybe he was mad at her for it and so was letting her starve to make her more grateful. She hated him for it, and yet found herself wishing he would just come back to her.

The silence of the cellar and the lack of reading material had her going loopy by lunch, which was when she heard footsteps.

Greyback came into view.

"Hello pretty one," he said smiling and letting himself into the cellar.

Hermione retreated further.

"What do you want?"

"You, my pretty little one," Greyback eyed her up and down and licked his lips.

"But...no. I'm bait to bring Harry to the dark Lord. He would be mad if you killed me…" she panicked and then raised her chin. "The dark Lord wouldn't want it."

Greyback laughed the sound crawled over Hermione's skin and she shivered.

"The dark Lord doesn't give a shit what happens to a Mudblood like you, besides. I don't want to kill you, I just want to fuck you" he lunged for her Hermione dodged driven by fear and pure survival instinct.

He clamored after her claws swiping. Her clothing, which was already tattered from the previous days encounter, fell prey to another tear exposing her bra. She clutched the fabric together trying to cover herself and made a run for the open door.

Her hand was on the handle when Greyback's hand caught her hair and he dragged her down to the ground pinning her beneath his big body.

"You re mine."

"No! Stop!" she clawed at Greyback's face drawing blood. He howled and backhanded her.

Stars clouded her vision.

"Please," she cried out.

"Beg all you want, there is no one here to hear you."

Greyback reached for his belt and she tried to get away, thrashing and kicking and clawing at him. He hit her again and her head twisted to the side. She saw a pair of shiny black shoes appear a few feet away before her world went totally black.

* * *

Draco heard the scream from the cellar. The sound of Hermione in trouble ripped at him. He Apperated at a run into the cellar. His eyes only took a moment to adjust to the dim lighting and assess the scene in front of him. Greyback was on top of Hermione with one hand down his pants.

Draco's wand lashed out of his own accord, he hadn't even realised he had lifted his arm to strike. No words left his lips, no incantation only hiss of breath. The anger in him burned out from his chest and channeled through the wand in a great gust of wind and blinding silver light.

Greyback flew across the room and slammed into the wall with a loud crack. Granger lay motionless on the floor near his feet and Draco moved forward stepping over her prostrate form he raised his wand.

"Expelliamus," he shouted as Greyback reached to retaliate.

The werewolf's wand flew up into the air turning over itself several times before dropping into Draco's waiting hand. He straightened and held both pointed at Greyback.

"If you kill me you'll have to answer for it," the Werewolf snarled.

Draco sneered. _I don't care,_ he thought.

"There won't be any evidence to convict me, I promise," said Draco and he raised his wand.

When there was nothing left of Greyback Draco looked down at Hermione.

He couldn't leave her here in the cellar.

I need to take her somewhere safe, he told himself and lifted her gently into his arms. He carried her up the stairs through his otherwise empty house and took her to his room laying her down on his bed gently.

He took a deep breath and tried to wake her gently.

She squirmed once then opened her eyes blinking twice.

"Draco?" she looked around and he watched the tension reawaken in her. She wrapped her arms around herself in a hug. "Where am I?"

"You are in my room."

She trembled visibly.

"Why am I here? Why am I on your bed?" she scrambled off and out her back against the wall knocking his bedside table. She grasped at her torn shirt clutching it tightly to her chest.

"Granger," Draco reached for her.

"Don't touch me!" she almost screeched.

Draco recoiled and saw the struggle cross her face.

"I'm sorry," she said and she slid down the wall crunching her knees to her chest she held herself in a tight ball. "I'm sorry," she repeated. "I know...I know you...you saved me." she looked up at him and blinked as if seeing him standing there for the first time. "Thank you Draco."

His first name coming from her lips in that gentle tone was a completely foreign sound to him. Her voice held none of its usual anger or malice. It made him want to hold her and filled him with the desire to run from her at the same time. He felt a flush rush through his body.

He took a deep breath.

"I couldn't just stand by and let that happen," he said honestly and held out his hand to her. "Come on, you need to get cleaned up." He held his hand out to her to help her up.

She hesitated for a moment and then placed her hand in his and he helped her stand before letting go. The second he let go she wobbled and Draco reached out catching her before she could fall.

"It's okay," he said. "I've got you."

Hermione looked up at him as if seeing him for the first time and Draco felt his chest squeeze.

_Is this what it feels like to be one of the good guys?_ He wondered.

He lifted her gently in to his arms and he saw her eyebrows raise at how easily he lifted her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tucked her head into his shoulder needing someone to lean on.

He carried her to the bathroom and set the water running in the tub.

"Would you like bubbles?" he asked and Hermione's expression was priceless.

"What kind of a question is that?" she asked looking at him. "And why does Draco Malfoy have bubble bath?"

Draco straightened. "Some of those things are soothing for the skin you know."

"They have just regular oils for that," countered Hermione. "Bubbles are for kids."

"Or for romantic evenings in the tub."

Draco froze realizing his mistake. Hermione shivered rubbing her arms.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have made that comment given what you just went through," he shoved a hand through his hair. "Merlin. I'm an idiot."

"No Draco," she reached out and took his hand. "Its okay," she nodded. "You saved me," she gave a small smile. "I don't know why you did, but I can't tell you how much it means. I owe you everything."

"You don't owe me anything," he countered.

"Yes I do," she said softly. "But it tells me that you really are good since you aren't asking for anything as a reward for doing it."

"I'm not good Hermione," said Draco shaking his head. "Look at where you are. The dark Lord and my family are using you as bait," he said. "And I am a part of it."

"Do you want to be here Draco?" she asked touching his face.

"No," he answered.

"Neither do I, which means we are the same."

Draco stood staring at her. They couldn't be the same. They were on opposites sides of this war…and yet. He wanted to save her.

"I'm going to have my bath now," said Hermione. "With bubbles," she added with a small smile.

"Alright said Draco," and he poured in a large portion of bubble bath they both watched as the bubbles formed and then Draco turned to leave.

"Wait," said Hermione.

"Yes?" asked Draco turned back to her.

Hermione stood on wobbly feet and reached up putting one hand on his shoulder. She leaned up and gave Draco a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Draco blushed and smiled down at Hermione before leaving the room. As he closed the door to his bathroom behind him he found himself thinking:

If this was what being a hero felt like…he might just have to consider sides.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the sweetness of this scene. It is a very heavily modified version of chapter 4 (the Cellar) and Chapter 5 from my fanfiction "Left Behind". This is the romantic, happy ending that I would have preferred and like to sometimes pretend happened. **


	4. All Tied Up-Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: "All Tied up" part one and Part two contain conversation about light BDSM. If you don't like that please don't read. If you are inspired or want to do any Kink or BDSM please remember to practice it "Safe, sane and consensual"**

**Story title: All Tied Up-Part 1  
**

**Premise for this scene: Hermione is a captive at the mansion and they have been keeping her in the Cellar. Bad things happen in the cellar, including Greyback coming to attack her. So she really doesn't want to go back down there. Right now she is in Draco's room...**

* * *

_I don't want to go back there, not back to the cellar, she thought to herself. _

But then where was she going to sleep?

She went back into the room to find Draco pacing. He sized her up. She was wearing the clothes he had given her: his clothes. They were comfortable and Hermione was thankful and feeling refreshed since her bath. It felt nice to be in New clothes, not just ones that has been cleaned with a scourgify

"I don't want to go back to the cellar," she blurted not able to keep in in for even one moment

That stopped Draco's pacing.

"I'm not sending you back down there," said Draco with a scowl.

"Then… where am I going to sleep?" Hermione asked, not knowing anywhere else that she could stay. She was, after all, a prisoner here.

Draco paused seeming to debate something before answering.

"Here," he said. "You're going to sleep here, in my room…with me."

What?!" Hermione stood shell shocked.

What? I can't stay here she thought, it was one thing to accept his kindness and have a bubble bath in his room it was another to...sleep with him.

"Not like that Granger. Get your mind out of the gutter," he recovered "You're going to sleep here next to me so I can keep my eye on you, and make sure you're okay." his voice gentled, but after what Hermione had just gone through she was feeling a little panicked.

"You can't keep an eye on someone while you are sleeping! And I am NOT sleeping next to you," she argued.

Draco could see the colour returning to her face colouring cheeks. It made her look cute.

Too cute.

She was wearing his clothes and they looked so good on her…Too good on her. His shirt was tight enough on her that it was making the pants HE was wearing feel tight. As for how she looked in his his pants… well, she hadn't turned around but he had a feeling that they fit her better around back quite well. He could see the material drawn tight around her hips-which were larger than his- while pooling around the ankles since she was so much shorter than him.

_Merlin she looks sexy._

_You're staring too long, you need to make her believe this is no big deal._

"Listen Granger," Draco tried to speak calmly. "Its fine. I promise I won't touch you."

"I don't trust you," she aditted, but that wasn't quite true. He had just saved her life, ran a bath for her, taken care of herm she trusted him more than she wanted to admit. She didn't trust herself not to lean on him now.

"Fine," he straightened. "You still don't have a choice on where you lay your head tonight. You are stuck here with me whether you like it or not."

"Well I don't."

"You've made that abundantly clear."

A silence hung between them.

"If we have left logic and words behind then I'm afraid I'm done arguing with you tonight."

"You can't just bully me into sharing a bed with you!"

"You _**can**_ go back to the cellar if you like," Shot Draco, though he had no intent of following through on that threat.

"You're being an ass" she said lowly.

Drago paused.

You wanted to be the good guy, you're not doing the greatest job.

"Fine," Drago ran a hand through his hair. "I'll sleep on the floor then."

"What?" Hermione balked. Draco Malfoy was willing to sleep on the floor to make her feel more comfortable? That was not the Malfoy she knew.

The Malfoy you knew also wasn't the type to go around rescuing people.

Drago could see the debate in her face. She wanted to keep fighting him tooth and nail. He didn't doubt that it probably gave her a feeling of some semblance of normalcy to lock horns with him. He realized that even though she didn't like him and even after what he had done cursing her in front of his aunt...she still wasn't afraid of him. Something in him softened at that knowledge.

_She probably doesn't even realize it herself, doesn't realize she's not afraid of you._

"I...I should be the one to sleep on the floor. Its your room, it's your bed."

Draco frowned at her as she sat down to make herself comfortable.

"I'm not having you sleep on the floor Granger."

"It's not like I wasn't on the floor for the last two nights. I'll manage just fine here, thank you. At least your floor has a carpet."

"Granger," Draco went over to her and raised his wand. To her credit she didn't flinch much. He waved the wand and lifted her off the ground. She struggled against the spell.

"What are you doing?!"

"I told you I was done arguing," he responded dismissively and lay her down on the bed. He waved his wand again and soft ties appeared around her wrists

Hermione looked down and started wriggling trying to get out of them.

And damn if it wasn't one of the sexist things Draco had ever seen.

_You're playing with fire Draco_

_I don't care, I'm not letting her sleep on the hard floor all night while I sleep in a comfortable bed._

Draco cast a barrier on the edge of her side of the bed.

"So you don't roll off in the middle of the night and hurt yourself."

Granger raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm allowed to not want to have to wake up in the middle of the night to a thud and you howling about banging an elbow off my floor, for not having hands free to catch yourself."

"Draco..."

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she answered shortly and looked away.

"I want you to be safe," said Draco quietly, "but I also don't want toy to murder me in my sleep"

"I won't," said Hermione.

Draco paused.

"Do you promise me you won't try and attack me and escape tonight?"

Hermione blinked up at him

"I promise," she said. "If you promise not to try anything"

"I promise," said Draco and he reached over with his hands and undid the soft sash.

"This is pretty," said Hermione fiddling with the sash. Now that it wasn't around her wrists she was able to appreciate the satin material. "How do you know a spell to make something like this?"

Draco swallowed.

"You don't really want to know," he said.

"Yes I do," she answered.

"I've used it before on people many times."

"Why?" asked Hermione "why would you need to..." all of a sudden the silky texture of the sash hit her.

Draco watched as the realization dawned and colour crept into her cheeks.

"I told you, you didn't want to know," he said softly. "But it's okay, you're safe cuz you're different."

"Because I'm a mudblood, right," Hermione looked away.

"No said Draco gently turning her face back to him. "I don't think of you that way anymore," Draco swallowed. "You're different because you are here against your will as my captive...they...came willingly and wanted to play at being captive."

"Oh..." suddenly an image of herself with Draco as his captive in a much more sensual way came into Hermione's mind and the blush that had started before doubled on itself so that her cheeks felt as if they were in fire.

Granger looked at the pillows and then at Draco.

"You're safe I promise," said Draco. "You'd have to ask me before I would ever touch you like that."

He seemed a little sad to Hermione when he said it. She watched as he sighed and stood. He pulled his shirt up over his head.

Hermione let out a little shocked gasp.

Draco heard the sharp intake of breath and looked down at Granger who was looking at him, or rather staring at his torso. Her eyes flickered to his face and he saw a combination of fear and if he wasn't mistaken a glimmer of appreciation.

"Go to sleep Granger," he said much softer. "I promise you're safe here tonight." he said it again to drive the point home and then he turned off the light and crawled in bed. When he his head down on the pillow she spoke.

"Promise?" he voice was so soft he almost didn't catch it. It was almost like the vulnerable request of a small child, afraid of the monsters underneath their bed. Draco's chest squeezed tight with emotion.

"I promise," he answered softly.

A few minutes passed and Draco was almost asleep when he heard Hermione's voice.

"Are you still awake?"

"Barely," he answered.

"Why do you do it?"

"Do what?" he asked yawning. He turned over to face he and Hermione rolled on her side too leaving them staining at each other.

"Tie women up? Pretend with them?"

Draco felt his face heat and his body tighten in response to her innocent question.

"Haven't you ever played a little with anyone?" Draco blinked at her. "Librarian and a late fine, that seems like your type."

"No, and that's mean."

"I'm not being mean" said Draco. "I think it's sexy. I'd play that with you...I mean...if you wanted...if we weren't..." Draco fumbled over his words.

How did you end up in bed with Hermione Granger having this conversation?

"Really? I thought you hated me and my kind?"

"I told you I don't think of you that way," said Draco "And our differences don't change you from being sexy as all he'll."

"You think I'm sexy?"

"Do you honestly think this is a good conversation to be having right after everything you've been through?"

"It's a good distraction," she countered. "So why do you do it though."

"Because it's fun," answered Draco. "And because it makes us both happy."

"Weird."

"Don't knock it till you try it."

"But I don't want to be some little pet all tied up."

"Then he the one on top and in charge. That feels more your speed anyways."

"You mean, like take control in the bedroom."

Draco swallowed. "Yeah."

"But I don't know how. I've never..." it was Hermione's job to blush.

"You've never what? Had sex?"

"Yes," answered Hermione turning her face into the pillow for a moment. She took a breath in and then looked back up at him. "But I've never...taken control."

"Do you want to?"

"Right now I feel so out of control. So powerless."

"When you too you feel the control but the bottom has control because they have a safeword to make you stop." Draco smiled. "Both positions are really powerful." he explained.

"When you too you feel in control?"

"Yes."

"I wish I could feel that now,"

Draco paused and then took a leap of faith.

"You can if you want to," he said softly.

"What? With you?" Hermione's eyes went wide.

Draco smiled half gentle half mischief

"Yes."

* * *

**Stay tuned for next chapter if you want to see how this little side turns out. Reviews appreciated so very much. **


	5. All Tied Up-Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: "All Tied up" part one and Part two contain conversation about light BDSM. If you don't like that please don't read. If you are inspired or want to do any Kink or BDSM please remember to practice it "Safe, sane and consensual"**

**If You haven't read part one you should, otherwise you're coming in right in the middle with basically no context.  
**

**Story Title: All Tied up- Part 2**

* * *

"Yes," The single word echoed inside Hermione's mind. She reeled. Draco was offering her...power and control. It didn't make sense and yet as he lay there passively next to her she realized he was dead serious. She could see it on his face.

"If you want to," he continued. "And only if you want to, You can wrap that around my wrists and do what you like to me."

Hermione felt her skin flush and heat and felt a rush of heat elsewhere in response to his words.

A strange wanting took hold of Hermione. She wanted to take Draco up on his offer. She wanted the power and she wanted him. He suddenly looked incredibly sexy laying there next to her. Sexy and... accessible.

"But how do you know I won't just tie you up and steal your wand and go?" she asked trying to talk herself out of just jumping on him.

"Because you made me a promise and I know you well enough to know you're a witch of your word," he answered simply.

"I don't want to use you, I would feel bad," she said, and a part of her meant it. She never wanted to use someone-that wasn't her style.

"You don't have to feel bad. It wouldn't be using me, I would enjoy it Granger. And..." he paused and looked down before looking back up at her. "it would make me feel better to know you feel better."

"But you don't even like me," countered Hermione. "Why would you care if I feel better."

"I like you well enough," answered Draco.

Hermione paused.

"For sex?" She clarified.

"Yeah," he answered simply.

"I don't want to have sex," Hermione shook her head. She was still a virgin and she wasn't about to give it up to Draco Malfoy in the middle of his room while being held captive by the Dark Lord. She wasn't necessarily waiting till marriage, but her first time needed to at least be with someone she cared about.

"We don't have to," said Draco and Hermione realized he wasn't pressuring her at all. If she said no and that she wanted to go to sleep he would let her. It was obvious by his demeanor.

Silence passed and Draco closed his eyes.

Hermione swallowed.

_What could it hurt...you would be the one in charge._

_If he's all tied up he can't hurt you..._

_And you would be in charge_

_You would be in control._

_You could do whatever you want._

The thoughts were heady and eventually they overrode Hermione's otherwise conservative mentality and upbringing.

"I do want to tie you up," she finally said.

Draco's eyes opened and their piercing gaze met hers. The look in his eyes scorched her.

* * *

"I do want to tie you up..." her words echoed in Draco's ears. He hadn't thought for a second that Granger was actually going to take him up on the offer. He had been genuine in the offering but had simply presumed she would say no. Hermione Granger, after all, was the bookish type. Reserved, modest... His mempry took him back to how she had looked at the Yule ball.

Here she was in his bed saying she wanted to tie him up. Draco's cock hardened in response to her words and what they meant. He opened his eyes and looked at her for a moment.

"Okay," he managed, his voice quiet and low.

"Okay?" Hermione looked at him. "You really mean it. You'll let me tie you up and...do what I want to You?"

Let a beautiful intelligent woman take control and touch me, yes...please.

"Yes," said Draco.

Hermione sat up in the bed rather suddenly and Draco watched her spin.

"How can you say that?" she shook her head. "How can you trust me like that?" then he watched as another thought occurred to her. "How did THEY trust you like that?"

"Because I always listen when they say stop," said Draco.

"but...but-" Hermione sputtered. She blinked. "Getting to that point would involve trusting you first."

"Think about how you feel at the top of a roller coaster Granger," said Draco. "Think about that nervousness before the drop. It almost makes you wet."

"How would you know that?"

"Because danger makes you feel alive and one of the best parts of being alive is experiencing passion, whether that be music or food or sex. Its primal."

"You count music as a primal thing?"

"Don't you? Music moves you and makes you feel. Its the heartbeat of the universe."

Hermione blinked at him. Draco inwardly blinked at himself.

Why on earth are you talking to her like this?

You don't bother talking to the other women you bed about music...unless they bring up the songs they like and it will help them relax.

This was different Draco had let slip something he cared about.

He picked up the sash from where it had fallen between them and handed it to Hermione.

"Do what you want to me," he said presenting it to her. "Tonight I am yours."

Hermione seemed to hesitate.

"Do we need a safeword?"

"How about you just stop if I ask you to?" said Draco. "Can I trust you to do that?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "Can I trust you to say if it gets too much?"

"I promise to tell you to stop if I need to."

"Okay."

A brief moment passed and the air got thicker.

"Lay on your back," Hermione voice changed and Draco felt his dick jump at the order. He liked the sound of her voice when she was more sure. Draco rolled from his side on to his back. "Put your hands above your head." Draco obeyed flexing as he did. He watched her eyes dart to his abs as he tensed the muscles. He saw her eyes darken and her lips part. She licked them.

_God she is so sexy_

Hermione reached up above him putting her chest at his eye level while she tied his hands above his head.

"How is that?" she asked.

Draco flexed against the bonds. She had done a good job, it was not too tight, nor was it so loose that Draco felt he could easily wiggle out of them.

"Good," he answered and looked up at her.

Hermione breathed in a blinked down at him.

"Now what do I do?" she asked.

"Whatever you want," he answered.

"But what am I supposed to do?" she pushed.

Draco took a deep breath.

_What am I supposed to say?_ Draco had never given someone instruction on how to top. Sure, while playing at things like this he had given instructions to the girl who was bottoming for him, but if someone was in control he had always been careful not to top from the bottom...well there had been that one time where he had been teasing and testing a fun little witch...

Hermione was looking at him expectantly.

"What do you like being done to your body?" he asked and she blushed crimson.

"i..." she stammered and then sat back. "Maybe this isn't a good idea..." Hermione began to move away. Draco sat up and caught her between his tied arms wrapping them around her neck. she let out a shocked little gasp but didn't try to push him away.

"You're very sexy Granger," said Draco lowly and leaned in nipping her ear very gently. "You don't have to tell me what you like done...this is about what you want to do..." she trembled in his arms leaning in to his touch letting him know what he was doing was okay. Her hand went to his side and rested on the smooth skin of his rib cage. He felt the touch jolt through him.

Keep calm Malfoy, he told himself.

"All you have to do is everything and anything you want," he said and places a feather light kiss on the shell of her ear. "Think about what you wish someone would do to you...what you've fantasized about. How you want to be touched..." he nuzzled her neck with his face. "Kissed..." he placed an open mouth kiss on the space between her neck and shoulder. "or licked..." his tongue darted out and she jerked at contact. Draco froze worried he had gone to far and then Hermione turned her head down towards him and he met her eyes.

She didn't look afraid...

She looked hungry.

"Lay back down Draco," she ordered. This time her voice was firm.

Draco smiled and unhooked his tied hands from behind her obeying the command.

She looked at him once and then she reached up with both hands and took his wand. She looked at him.

"May I?"

"Yes," he answered not sure where she was going with this she used the wand and fastened his tied hands to the headboard. Draco smiled inwardly happy she was taking charge for real. In the mean time his heart started pounding. He lay there exposed and vulnerable. A lightly tingle crept across his skin and Draco closed his eyes and let the adrenaline pump into his system. A part of him wanted to bolt to call a stop, the other part was loving having no choice.

With everything in his world and feeling trapped, this felt-finally-like being trapped into something good instead of something evil.

Hermione set aside his wand on the bedside table and reached out towards him. Her hands made contact with his chest and Draco's body jerked into her touch. She drew them slowly up and down his skin, up and down across to his stomach and the waist band of his pants and then up to his clavicles. His nipples beaded at the light, teasing stimulation. She kept going, stroking, up and back up and back until Draco felt restless and began to move a little beneath her touch.

"Your skin is soft," said Hermione. "So soft," she changed her stroking to feather light touches with her fingertips. It would have tickled if Draco wasn't so wound up in the sexual tension. He squirmed against her fingers.

"Your hands feel nice against it," Draco managed his voice taking on a rasp.

"I wonder what you taste like..."

Draco groaned at her words and Hermione bent her head down to the small divot between his pectoral muscles and placed an open mouth kiss there. The heat of her mouth scorched him.

Draco moaned at the feel of her.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he breathed alloud with a slight chuckle.

Hermione smiled and Draco saw just the tiniest hint of wickedness there. She opened her mouth and Draco both loved and hated her next words.

"Lets find out."

* * *

**So that is where I am going to leave this scene. If you like it and if you want more let me know. I have been debating turning "All Tied up" into its own separate fanfiction. Make it a multi chapter smutty fun little thing, but I haven't decided yet so please let me know if you like it and if you would want to read a full story version of this. Thanks so much and have a great rest of your day.**


	6. The Second Dream

**Premise for scene: Hermione is a captive at the Malfoy Manor. Nothing has happened between her and Draco yet, but they are staying in the same room.  
**

**Story Title: The second Dream**

* * *

Draco wondered if Granger would still be awake. He hadn't talked to her once in the last 3 days and a part of him wanted to, even if it was just to exchange banter.

He opened the door and found the lights were off.

Draco moved quietly across his room through the dark. He went to crawl into bed and realized there was a lump there. Draco blinked twice and as his eyes adjusted to the dark, he saw quite clearly that Hermione was there laying in his bed. She was lying on the covers as if she had fallen asleep sitting waiting for him and had simply fallen over at one point.

His heartbeat ratcheted in his chest. What was he supposed to do?

_Wake her up and tell her to get out of your bed_

That was the logical thing to do, however Draco was exhausted and worn down and another larger part of him wanted to curl up next to her and hold her.

He hated that part of himself and tried to shut it down, but he couldn't so he settled for the halfway point: he took the top layer of covers and folded it in half over Hermione then crawled into the second layer so that they were separated even though they were sharing the same bed.

It was his bed after all, and its not like he was taking advantage...

He was too tired to keep his eyes open. Sleep took him swiftly.

* * *

Draco was on a beach. The soft breeze caressed his skin and his eyes caught site of Hermione standing just a few feet away from him.

She turned and smiled, her hair illuminated softly in the glow of the moon. She was wrapped in a light pink sarong and holding a pair of sandals in her hands. She set them down nonchalantly and made her way across the beach towards him, her hips swaying gently as she walked.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," she said coming closer.

"I didn't mean to make you wait," he answered automatically.

Hermione smiled and lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck as if she had done it a thousand times before. She stared up at him, eyes open and welcoming.

"Do you like it here?" he asked, nodding towards their surroundings.

"I like being with you," she responded and reached a hand up into his silver blond hair. He shivered at the warmth of her touch. She pressed her body close and he could feel the outline of her through his clothes.

"Did you miss me?" she asked eyelashes fluttering at him.

"Every minute," he answered and touched his forehead to hers. "Did you miss me?"

"Desperately," she breathed and swayed against him her arms squeezing tighter, her fingers pulling at his hair in a pleasure-pain way.

"Prove it," he almost begged.

She tilted her head up to him and pressed her lips to his in a smouldering kiss. Draco opened his mouth and met her waiting tongue with his own. He could feel her smile against his lips as he softened the kiss. She bit his lip.

Draco moaned into her mouth.

"Tell me you want me," Draco growled at her fisting his hands in her curls.

"I want you," she said back.

"Tell me you need me."

"Desperately."

"Prove it," he said again and Hermione smiled and slowly slid down Draco's body. She looked up at him from her knees and Draco felt like his knees would buckle. She was so beautiful.

Hermione reached out and placed a hand over his crotch on the swim trunks he was wearing.

"You're hard," she said and smiled wickedly.

"For you," answered Draco.

"I want it."

"Good," he said.

Hermione leaned forward and placed her lips in a light open mouth kiss just inside Draco's hip bone and Draco shuddered. She sucked at that spot and his hips rocked forward. She kept her hand in place over his dick while she sucked at the smooth skin by the v of his abbs. Draco felt the desire build and his dick twitch.

Hermione pulled back and looked him dead in the eye as she took hold of his swim trunks with both hands and began to pull them down agonizingly slowly. He felt a pull as the band caught over his cock and he reached down moving it out of the way as she pulled his trunks the rest of the way down. Then Hermione brushed his hands out of the way and took hold of him with both hands.

Draco moaned.

She stroked him slowly and Draco smiled his body responding with a small drop of pre-cum.

"I want to taste you," she said and Draco looked down to watch as Hermione darted her tongue out flicking it over the head of his penis.

"Fuck," he groaned.

And then she took him into her mouth.

The heat of her scorched him.

"Merlin your mouth feels like heaven Granger," he said lacing one hand in her hair.

She swirled her tongue around him and Draco's hips jerked forward.

She began to move forward and back and Draco let his head fall back.

He wanted this.

He wanted this so bad...

"Granger, I'm going to cum," he tried to pull back but she wouldn't let go. Instead she hollowed her cheeks and took him deeper and faster.

"Fuck," Draco let out a yell as he spurted into her mouth.

* * *

"Draco," a hand on his shoulder woke Draco. "Are you okay?"

Draco blinked seeing Hermione looking down at him.

"You were moaning in your sleep," she said. "It sounded like you were in pain."

He hadn't been in pain, but he was now, he hadn't cum in real life as he had in the dream and now he was achingly hard with the object of his desires leaning over him in his bed.

"I'm fine," he managed.

"Are you sure?"

She looked so sweet and concerned.

"Yeah," said Draco.

"Okay, I am going to go back to sleep then. You don't mind me sharing the bed do you?" she asked. "I can go back to the floor if you like."

"No," said Draco. "You're fine here."

He waited until she had fallen back asleep and then Draco went to the washroom to finish off what his dream had started. Just like in the dream he imagined finishing in her mouth and had a climax so hard all he could think about the whole next day was how much better it would be to have the real thing...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. What's your favourite alternative chapter so far? Love to hear from you. Cheers.**

**Modified from chapter 7 (the notes) from "Left Behind"**


End file.
